


Sam Difference

by LurKingFisher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad people being bad, Crossover, Discussion of genital mutilation, Evil, F/M, It's not good not sure why I'm posting it but post it I shall, M/M, kicking puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher
Summary: Two Sams meet.The Sorcerer King meets The Witch Princess and discovers they have much in common.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Sam Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/gifts), [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Witches of Darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080342) by [Avrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina). 
  * Inspired by [You Don't Have to Be Sadistic to Be the Villain, but it Helps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724478) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin). 



> I wrote this back in November but couldn't manage to write an ending for it. This probably should have been a sign not to post it but it's been sitting there bothering me and going 'post me'. I still haven't written an end for it but I figured I'd post it anyway. It's the companion piece to my fic where the two Isaac's meet.
> 
> If you haven't read both of the two stories this is based on it probably won't make sense.
> 
> Even if you have read them it likely still won't make sense. 
> 
> Currently not even my brain makes sense.

Sam was irritated. He had no idea where he was, or why he was there. One moment he'd been kicking puppies because he was bored and the next his foot had swung through air, the whimpering had stopped and he was somewhere else.

"Scott, if this is your idea of a joke." 

There was no answer. 

No. The whimpering hadn't stopped, it just didn't sound like a puppy anymore. 

"Help!" 

Sam didn't recognise the cry, although many cries sounded similar. He turned in that direction anyway. 

Deja Vu. There was a prisoner there, somewhere, the air had the same feel as the dungeons back home, that same foul musty smell. He heard a chain rattle. 

But this wasn't his dungeon, and that wasn't his Henry chained up. He presumed. Henry's scream wasn't quite so high-pitched with that nasally whine to it. 

Sam felt around for the spell that had summoned him but it was like no magic he'd ever touched on before. Strange and weird. 

"If you summoned me to help you then you're going to be very disappointed. What the fuck did you do to me?" Sam snarled. 

"Nothing... I didn't, it must have been her," the voice whimpered.

"Who?"

"Princess Romy. She's a Witch. She's keeping me prisoner. You can't be in here, if she catches you she'll rip off your penis and eat it."

"She did that to you?" Sam asked. 

"Just the foreskin. But with her other servants she took everything." 

The more Sam was hearing about this Romy the more he liked. Not that he planned on letting her get close enough to be of any threat. 

"Please! If we work together then we can both escape."

"Shut up," Sam snapped. "That sounds like your problem not mine. I'm not going to save you. If you want to be escape then you need to save yourself." 

The boy started to sob. He was even more annoying than Todd. Sam felt around for the doorway, he needed to get out of here.

"I can pay you. I'm Prince Samson." 

As if Sam would fall for that. The prisoner sounded a lot more like a Todd. ToddTwo. Twodd.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, Twodd, I'm going to rip off more than your cock." Sam might do so anyway. And there was the door. He tried the handle, and when it didn't open, he called on the primal forces to assist. Easy. 

He stepped out of the room and walked straight into a woman. 

"You're not meant to be in here," she said, distracted. "I was testing a spell."

Sam shoved her away. 

"How dare you touch me."

"Princess Romy?" Sam asked. She clearly wasn't an important Princess since he'd never heard of her. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard a lot about you." He might as well pretend nice until he could find out what was going on. 

"Who're you? You're like 12. At least you're cute and not hairy."

"I'm King Samson of Clan Netzer, the Sorcerer King of Fury Plateau. I won't bore you with my other titles and achievements. I have a proposal for you."

"That can't be. You can't, I'm already engaged and Samson is my destined husband," Romy said. 

"You mean Twodd. I'm Samson. He is Twodd."

"Samson is my soulmate, my own true love. Only, I cast a spell to call upon him and you're here instead of him. This is going to take some research." 

This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
